


With You Tonight

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Balthazar, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Balthazar is big on consent, Estranged Mates, M/M, Omega Castiel, Prostate Milking, Slight Bondage, Unexpected Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Castiel should've expected his body's reaction to finding out his mate is alive. Sam makes sure his mate knows he needs him - but does his mate want him after all that happened?





	With You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr, @mrsimoshen
> 
> Created for SPN Kink Bingo for the square Prostate Milking on my second Card.  
> Created for SPN A/B/O Bingo for the square Unexpected Heat on my Card.  
> Created for SPN Heaven&Hell Bingo for the square Castiel on my Card.

_Castiel stares. “Balthazar?”_

_“In the flesh.” The seraph gives a little sarcastic wave. “No thanks to your stunt, Cassie.”_

_Castiel can feel his vessel’s cheeks flush. “I am sorry.”_

_Balthazar shrugs, his nonchalant mask perfectly in place. “What do you want, Cas? You went to a lot of trouble trying to find me, I assume you have a good reason for that.”_

_Castiel looks away from that hard, blue gaze, but he can still feel Balthazar’s true eyes on him even through both their vessels. “It’s… we have need of a certain weapon, and rumor had it there was a supernatural artifact broker who might be able to help us.”_

_“And that turns out to be me. What a lovely coincidence.” Balthazar sips his drink with a smirk. “I am sure we can reach some kind of bargain, Castiel.”_

 

He’s too hot.

Castiel reaches up and undoes his tie with desperate tugs, flinging the fabric away. The trench coat and suit jacket are next, and he doesn’t have the patience for the small buttons on his shirt. They scatter everywhere as he rips the garment open.

It doesn’t help, and deep down, he knows why.

His Alpha, his mate, is alive. He ignored all ramifications, and this is his reward – an unexpected heat, out of his usual cycle and without so much as a warning sign. Castiel whimpers and pulls his grace in tight, not wanting to alert his mate to the situation. There is no way Balthazar will be willing to touch him, much less give him what his body so desperately wants. He tried to kill him, believed he succeeded. He doesn’t deserve his Alpha’s help.

The concrete floor of the bunker is blessedly cool, and Castiel stretches out on his front with a whimper, clawing uselessly at it. He’s helplessly aroused, can feel slickness slowly start to run between his legs and shivers, rubbing his cheek against cool concrete. “Alpha…”

The door to his room banging open has him jolt back like a spooked animal, and he scurries back further when Dean storms in, followed at a more sedate pace by Sam.

“Damnit Cas, keep your… Cas?”

Dean stares, and Cas can feel himself blush scarlet. He tugs the torn shirt closed with trembling hands, staring up at the hunters. Dean’s nostrils flare.

“You’re in heat,” and yes, Castiel knew that already, but he nods anyway. Dean smiles slowly. “Sammy, get out and close the door. I can help Castiel with this.”

Castiel shies back even further. “No!” he hisses. “Don’t _touch_ me!”

The mated Omega in him is horrified at the idea of another Alpha seeing him in this state, much less touching him. Dean frowns and opens his mouth, but Sam’s faster.

“He’s mated, Dean,” the younger Winchester interrupts whatever Dean was about to blurt out. “Angels don’t go for the throat, but the chest.”

Castiel glances down in horror, and true enough, his torn shirt reveals the upper edge of the claiming mark on his chest. It always shows up in the same location no matter what vessel he’s in, and it’s so private no one but his mate has ever seen it. He tugs the torn fabric higher, covering the mark, and curls into a ball when a fresh wave of heat rolls through him.

“Yeah, well, I don’t see his mate anywhere,” Dean grouses, and then there’s a short scuffle and the sound of a door closing, and then Dean’s cursing. His scent in the room is fading, and Castiel breathes a little easier. Sam’s an Alpha, too, but a mated one, and his scent is easier to take.

“Castiel?” Sam’s voice is low and gentle, and Castiel manages to raise his head a little, peer at the tall human. “Where is your mate, Cas? Can we call them?”

“Killed him,” Castiel whispers, digging his nails into his chest where he holds the fabric of his torn shirt closed. “Killed him but didn’t, he won’t want me.”

Sam frowns, and even through the dizziness of his heat Castiel can see him put the pieces together. Then the hunter is moving, and Castiel curls back into his ball-shape as his body shivers and trembles and his grace yanks at the reigns.

He knows what Sam did the second his Alpha appears in a flash of muted grace, radiating annoyance.

“Winchester,” that accented voice drawls, “didn’t I tell you to stop ringing… Castiel?”

“Please help him,” Sam tells the other Alpha softly. “He needs his mate.”

Then there’s footsteps, Dean’s voice gets louder and then disappears as the door opens and closes again. Castiel doesn’t move, just breathes in deeply as his mate’s scent reaches him. Sandalwood and lilies, and just a hint of moss. It’s such a familiar combination of scents, one he’d believed he’d never smell again. “Alpha…” This time, it’s a low, desperate whimper.

Balthazar curses fluently in several languages, and then his mate is kneeling next to him, touching him, and Castiel wants to shy back and push into the touch at the same time. A whine breaks free from his throat, and Balthazar shushes him gently as he gathers him in his arms.

The world falls away and reforms again, and then Castiel is surrounded by his mate’s scent. Balthazar brought him into his home, and Castiel dares to hope. “Please, Alpha,” he whispers, “please, so hot…”

“I know, sweetheart.” Balthazar’s voice is low and soothing, but Castiel clings to him as he tries to set him down on something soft. _Bed_ , the tiny part of his mind still producing rational thought tells him. “Hush, little Omega. I’ll take care of you.”

Clothes disappear in a rush of grace. Castiel gasps in a breath as cool air brushes his heated skin, pressing himself closer to Balthazar’s naked skin. Grace flares up, seeking grace, and Castiel nearly sobs as once-familiar angelic essence twines with his own. Rational thought disappears beneath a rush of heat.

 

Balthazar stares down at the writhing, needy Omega in his bed. This is more than unexpected, though the Alpha really can’t say it’s entirely unwelcome. Still, he’s got a bit of a moral dilemma on his hands, because it wasn’t his mate who called him, but Sam Winchester, which raises the thought that Castiel doesn’t want his help, wouldn’t be willing if it wasn’t for the heat clouding his mind.

A lot has happened since they mated all those centuries ago.

Castiel makes a pained, needy sound, and Balthazar breathes a curse and runs his hands over fever-hot skin. He didn’t get the chance to talk to Castiel, and no matter what happened, now his mate needs him.

Balthazar uses his grace to hold Castiel’s arms over his head and pin him lightly in place, and Castiel reacts as he used to do, moaning and scenting the air with his arousal. The Alpha grits his teeth and ignores his hard cock, running careful fingertips through the slickness drenching Castiel’s ass. Castiel whines and spreads his legs further, and it takes a lot of willpower for Balthazar to not shove his own aching dick into the clenching hole the Omega reveals.

“Fuck, Castiel,” he whispers as he slides two slick-drenched fingers into his mate’s body. The Omega whines and tries to shove back onto his fingers, but Balthazar’s impromptu grace bonds hold. Castiel mewls protest, and Balthazar leans down to nip at full lips. “I know,” he murmurs, “you need more, but I need you a little more clear-headed first, chéri.”

Back when they still did this on a regular basis, an orgasm usually helped clear Castiel’s mind for a while before his heat dulled all thought again, and Balthazar hopes it’ll work like that this time, too. He also knows how to get Castiel off quickly and still make it good for the Omega.

Castiel shouts and clenches down hard when Balthazar’s fingers find his prostate, and the seraph chuckles darkly as he starts massaging the sensitive organ with knowing touches.

“You always enjoyed that,” he purrs, watching as Castiel’s face turns into a grimace of pleasure. “That’s it, Cassie, just let it happen.”

Castiel moans and pants and writhes as best he can on Balthazar’s fingers, his cock twitching and leaking onto his belly as Balthazar keeps up the insistent massage. “Alpha,” he manages between gasps for breath, “please, Alpha, please need you!”

Balthazar grits his teeth and rubs a little harder over Castiel’s prostate. “You’ll have my cock as soon as I know it’s you talking to me,” he promises. Castiel whines, throws his head back and arches his back to put his claiming mark on display, and Balthazar breathes a soft curse, staring at his mark.

It takes a few more minutes of gently massaging Castiel’s prostate before the angel clenches down on Balthazar’s fingers with a scream, arching up so far Balthazar wonders for a second how his spine is still intact. Black wings sprout into existence as Castiel paints his belly in streaks of his come, and Balthazar keeps up the pressure on his prostate, coaxing out several more spurts until Castiel whines and sinks back down onto the bed. Balthazar shows mercy then, slowly pulling his fingers free of Castiel’s body. The Omega whines softly, and when Castiel blinks his eyes open, Balthazar is relieved to see a little reason returned to the blue gaze.

“Hello, little mate,” he murmurs.

“Balthazar,” Castiel rasps. He doesn’t move, even though Balthazar released the grace bonds immediately when Cas opened his eyes. He stays stretched out on his back, legs spread wide around Balthazar and his wings draped over the bed, and Balthazar takes a deep breath and curses silently as Castiel’s scent almost makes him dizzy. “How did you know?”

“I didn’t,” Balthazar replies. He snaps up a glass of water and hands it to Castiel. “The taller Winchester summoned me. I’m guessing they either heard or scented you going into heat.”

Castiel takes the glass and blushes scarlet, his wings shifting as if he wants to cover himself with them. “I… I remember that part,” his mate mumbles, hiding behind the glass. “Dean wanted…” He doesn’t say it, but Balthazar’s seen the glances between them, knows how Castiel feels towards the human. He reigns the enraged Alpha in him in with brute force, because now is not the time to go tear a hunter limb from limb, but a low growl escapes despite his best efforts. Castiel’s eyes widen at hearing the sound, and then he makes a small, needy noise.

“Sorry,” Balthazar murmurs, watching his mate closely. “Cas, I hate to ask but I can see your flush coming back. Do you want me to leave, let you ride this out alone? Because if I stay, I’m not going to be able to hold back next time.”

The Omega stares, the empty glass clutched in both hands. Then it goes flying as Cas propels himself forward, using his wings for more momentum. He crashes into Balthazar, clinging to him with arms and legs and wings.

“Don’t go,” he begs, “please, Balthazar, don’t go… I’m so sorry, I was such an idiot. Please Alpha, need you with me. _Want_ you with me. Just thought… tried to kill you.”

Balthazar wraps his arms around Castiel. “Hush, little mate,” he murmurs. “We’ll talk about all that later.”

Castiel whines softly and burrows closer. Balthazar groans softly and lays his mate out on the bed again, gets rid of his clothes with a touch of grace.

Now that he knows Castiel wants him, he’ll take proper care of his mate.


End file.
